Full Moon on the Quad
by purpleushi
Summary: Set during Sam's freshman year at Stanford. Sam reluctantly partakes in the annual tradition of Full Moon on the Quad. Sam x Jessica. Hints of Sam x Dean  because how could there not be .


_**A/N:** This isn't finished, but I wanted to get it up here to motivate myself to keep writing. There will probably just be one more part. Just a fluffy pre-series fic set during Sam's freshman year at Stanford. Sticks as close to canon as possible, but obviously I made some stuff up._

_Oh and full moon on the quad is a real thing. Happens every year at Stanford. Gotta say I'm pretty envious. My school does NOT have anything like that :(_

_And this is dedicated to Elena, who goes to Stanford and doesn't watch Supernatural. But she knows almost everything about it. And when she found out Sam went to Stanford she was like OMFG and requested this. So I wrote it._

_**Disclaimer:** don't own, not associated with Supernatural. Just for shits and giggles._

* * *

><p>It was mid-October of Sam's freshman year of college. He was seventeen and it was the first time he'd been away from his family for this long. First time he'd been in one place for this long too. He was tentatively starting to settle in. He was starting to maybe actually make <em>friends<em>. His roommate was a pretty cool guy. His name was Chet and he was from Santa Monica. Socal as he proudly cheered when he hosted mini keggers in their room. Sam never partook in the drinking, but he didn't mind it. It was nice to be surrounded by such normalcy. Nothing supernatural about a bunch of drunk teenagers.

So it was mid-October and he was finally starting to feel like this was home. It was Thursday night, and he only had about two paragraphs left on his philosophy paper. He could probably finish by nine and have time to watch a movie of something before heading to bed. But just as he was putting the finishing touches on his paper, Chet came barreling into the room, clearly intoxicated.

"Sammy! Bro! It's full moon!"

Sam's first reaction was to tense up. Full moon to him usually meant werewolves, _, and God knows what else. But then he remembered he was at Stanford. And so he had no idea what Chet was referring to.

"Full moon, Sam! Full moon on the quad."

Sam stared at him, blankly.

"Come on man, you must have heard of it. Stanford tradition! The world's biggest make-out session!"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"God Sam, you must live under a rock. Full moon. You go out on the quad and hook up with dozens of hot girls. No strings attached. It's every man's dream!"

Sam cringed. He would be hard pressed to think of things he would enjoy less than that.

"Nah, man, I'm good. I have work and you know, that just isn't my scene."

But Chet wouldn't take no for an answer. Less than an hour later, Sam found himself being manhandled out of his dorm building. Chet's friend Kevin had joined in "operation get Sam to the quad". The whole idea was just terrifying to Sam. He wouldn't deny it, he was pretty awful at talking to girls. Dean had tried his hardest to help his little brother out, but there was just something about the concept of flirting that escaped him.

Chet assured him that most of the girls would be too drunk to care about his social skills, and that his looks alone would do the trick. Sam wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. But he caved and let Chet and Kevin shepherd him outside.

They joined the giant hoard making their way to the quad. There was pop music playing loudly. Sam vaguely recognized the song, which was surprising since he didn't know much music written after 1979.

Chet had been right about one thing, the entire campus was pretty severely intoxicated. Dean would be in heaven right now.

Sam tensed a bit as he thought of Dean. They hadn't left things on good terms. Frankly he wondered if his brother would ever even speak to him again.

His mood was steadily declining as they approached the quad. He was already regretting leaving his dorm. They made it to the quad just as the countdown to midnight was starting. A girl stumbled into him and apologized profusely, then suddenly fell silent when she looked up at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she giggled embarrassedly.

"You're cute," she slurred just as the countdown hit one. He barely had time to react before she threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. And just as suddenly she pulled away, leaving Sam slightly bewildered. She grabbed a sharpie from where it was tucked under her bra strap and marked a tally on the back of her hand. And then she was racing off through the crowd.

Chet clapped Sam on the back.

"Way to go, man! Nice score!"

Sam blinked. "Uh, thanks."

"Come on dude, lighten up. Enjoy yourself!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Then he spotted his friend Ashley in the crowd. He made his way over to her and she hugged him in greeting.

"This is so strange," he commented.

"Aw, no, it's kind of fun!" She replied. He could tell she was a little drunk, but still functional at least. Which was good because he'd seen her waste a few times and well, it was a little embarrassing.

Ashley pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it to show him a bingo card with two spaces checked off. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Hey! You're from Kansas. That's one of my squares!" She jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she checked off said square, grinning. "See, isn't this fun?"

Again Sam rolled his eyes. "Not really, to be honest."

Ashley frowned. "Well then we'll just have to make it fun." She grabbed his hand. "Come help me get bingo!"

Sam sighed and followed her. At least her company was preferable to that of Chet and his 'bros'.

Ashley dragged him through the crowd, looking at her bingo chart.

"I have to kiss someone who works for the Daily." She looked pensive. "Hey we should just go to the headquarters!"

Sam decided to resign himself to whatever harebrained scheme Ashley came up with.

Plus Jessica worked for the Daily.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd pretty much had a crush on Jessica since the first time he saw her sitting in front of him in philosophy class. She was tall and blonde and smart and funny and smelled like strawberries.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
